


// CROSSES //

by in_unison_with_a_dying_sun



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Meta, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_unison_with_a_dying_sun/pseuds/in_unison_with_a_dying_sun
Summary: Charlotte Wiltshire, everyone's favorite delusional protagonist, awakens in a strange maze.  Disassociative and confused, she searches for a way out.  She is unable to find an exit, but she does find mirrors, and reflections of her counterfeit selves.
Relationships: Charlotte Wiltshire/Charlotte Wiltshire, Charlotte Wiltshire/OC, Charlotte Wiltshire/V19
Kudos: 3





	// CROSSES //

It wasn't the first time Charlotte had gotten lost inside a maze. Whether it was her mind, or an interactive game, or even just the local walmart at 4:44AM; Charlotte's life was quite labyrinthine. She stepped disassociatively across the dirty checkerboard floor and gazed around the room. The walls were painted matte-black; there were several flickering fluorescent lights, and dozens upon dozens of large, ornate mirrors. She felt around the room for a door, and finding none, began looking for a hidden panel or a switch.

What happened instead is the lights flashed on and off every five minutes (she counted) and the black paint began to drip down the walls like ink. Curiously, she licked it. It tasted like…ink. Charlotte clearly wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, otherwise she wouldn't have tried to lick paint off of a wall.

When she was done mentally mocking herself, Charlotte began inspecting the mirrors. They showed different versions of herself; some had different colored eyes, or outrageous tastes in fashion, or even extra, vestigial limbs. She came across a reflection that appeared to be sneering at her. This Charlotte was wearing a small name-tag with the label "V-16". She was taller than her, quite busty, with long, unruly white hair, and coal-black eyes. V-16 was wearing a white collar button-up with cold shoulder sleeves, a black tie with an obsidian rosary attached to it, a short, pleated, black skirt with white crosses embroidered on the ends; black nylon thigh-high stockings, and heeled combat boots. She appeared to be the type of girl who would violate any and all dress code rules on purpose.

Charlotte turned to leave and inspect another mirror when something behind her reached out and brushed their fingers against her back. Shuddering at the sudden touch, Charlotte swiveled to around and was face-to-face with her reflection. Literally, in the flesh.

"Hail Mary, scars on her face, the Lord is not with me." The girl rasped rather sarcastically, pointing at her rosary. "Hail Mary, full of grace, I believe in, above all things, memento mori. Blessed art Dog among all men, and blessed is the crown of flowers upon my head." She continued in a whisper before putting her finger to her lips as if telling a dark secret.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked curiously before the girl reached out and grabbed her by the collar, her grip surprisingly strong.

"A counterfeit icon. A false idol. There are thousands of Charlottes, you know." V-16 said matter-of-factly. "Do you know what it means to die to self? Have you taken up your cross and followed It?" She whispered, gesturing towards the flickering lightbulb. Charlotte had no knowledge of what "It" was, but she was growing dizzier by the second. Suddenly, her heart pounded in her chest and she took off running, trying to find an exit sign or a panel that would lead to a way out of the Mirrored Room.

Charlotte dashed clumsily, circling the perimeter of the room before collapsing. V-16 appeared in front of her with a knowing smile. "You're not getting out of here until you take up your cross, which is me." The girl hissed and then smeared black ink upon Charlotte's face and uniform. Then, she slammed her up against a wall hard enough to leave bruises, and pinned her wrists.

" 'V-16, designated actress for nunsploitation films, underwear modeling, and with a side stint in attending religious retreats for my bad behaviour. Can't say I was a good novitiate." V-16 murmured into Charlotte's ear, icy cold breath ghosting along her pale skin. Charlotte shivered, her heart fluttering almost painfully in her chest from fear. "My burial shroud was supposed to be black lace."

V-16 tightened her hold on Charlotte's wrists, and leaned back, a sharp smirk on her diamond-shaped face. "I was molested by nuns at the private school I was sent to. Then, of course, I met Fr. Bartholomew, who had me star in his B-grade snuff films that not even Epstein would subject himself to." She giggled. Then, she pressed her thigh between Charlotte's legs and ground it against her.

"What? Did you think all Charlottes starred in shoddy, vintage television shows like yourself? While your 2D avatar waved to kids and squeaked 'Hello World!', I was shot up with heroin and modeled different kinds of panties." V-16 snarked, grinding her thigh against Charlotte harder and harder. Charlotte stifled a gasp and wiggled around. The pressure felt a bit too good. She closed her eyes, let out a sharp moan, and flushed the color of red dawn.

V-16 smirked, leaned forward, and bit down harshly on Charlotte's neck. Yelping, Charlotte squirmed, trying to escape the girl's grasp, and failing miserably in the process. Droplets of blood slowly trickled down from the wound, which V-16 lapped up hungrily. "Don't you know? All of us have conspired to utterly violate you, scared little bunny." She whispered seductively, detailing just what exactly the other Charlottes wanted to do to the shy protagonist. Some of the highlights included bondage with velvet rope, scarification, being drugged with fun new kinds of anesthesia, and ritualistic sex in dirty alleyways.

Blushing profusely, Charlotte tried to protest but was silenced instead with V-16's lips as the taller girl kissed her rather roughly and possessively, weaving her fingers through her hair and tugging. Her mind deliriously blank, Charlotte kissed back, her eyes fluttering. She suddenly felt uncomfortably hot, almost like her insides were itchy.

"Oh my, for such a tiny thing you certainly left quite the wet spot on my thigh." V-16 purred before slowly unbuttoning her shirt, along with her own. She was wearing a black lacy bra. Charlotte flushed as V-16 gazed at the girl's small, perky breasts ravenously. She unhooked her plain, cotton bra and Charlotte shuddered as the cold, drafty air brushed up against her hard nipples. V-16 unhooked her own bra and pushed her soft, large breasts against Charlotte's, purring at the sensation. Then, she leaned down and sucked Charlotte's nipples, swirling her tongue expertly around the tips until Charlotte was nearly crying with how good it felt.

"You like it, don't you? You like it… Come on, say you like it." V-16 murmured before dragging her tongue slickly down Charlotte's chest, past her belly button, to the edge of where her bare skin met the pleated fabric of her skirt.

"…Y-Yes…I…I…like…like it." Charlotte whimpered. V-16 kissed her waist and then deftly removed her skirt, marveling at how wet the girl's cotton panties were before removing those as well.

"You cause your puppeteers such a headache, you know? They're all watching and they want a good show, so let's skip the cliche lesbian oral sex scene and get straight to the part where I violate you with prosthetic tentacles." 

V-16 lifted up her skirt to reveal a realistic tentacle prosthetic that jiggled in response to what the user wanted to do mentally. It was black and rather shiny looking. She removed the rest of her clothing and pushed Charlotte to the cold tile floor, moaning softly as she slid the slick appendage inside the helplessly squirming girl. "You're so goddamn tight! I can barely fit it inside you…" V-16 panted. Charlotte didn't know how to process what was going on around her. All she could do was drool slightly and whimper in a mixture of pain and pleasure while V-16 slammed her prosthetic inside her again and again. "God, I am going to utterly destroy you…" V-16 hissed, her eyes rolled back. She flipped Charlotte onto her stomach, entered her from behind, and fucked her hard and deep.

Charlotte shrieked, clawing at the floor, and squeezing her dripping pussy around the warm tentacle, arching against it while V-16 gripped her hips, leaving tiny violet bruises. Without warning, she felt something well up deep within her and release, gushing all over the thick appendage with an embarrassed whimper. 

"Yes…yes…drip all over that sucker." V-16 moaned. She thrusted faster and faster inside of her until Charlotte realized rather hazily that the tentacle was ejactulating thin, watery fluid inside of her.

V-16 wasn't quite satisfied however. She pulled out her prosthetic, forced Charlotte to suck on the tip of it for a while, and then dove it inside herself, the tentacle seemingly having a mechanical mind of its own and rapidly sliding itself in and out of her. "Gives new meaning to the phrase 'Go fuck yourself', don't you think?" V-16 panted, pulling the dazed girl ontop of her and making her grind on the appendage while it thrusted deep inside her swollen, aching vagina. Charlotte bit her lip, trying to scream while she ground her clit against it, her tongue hanging ever-so-slightly out of her mouth. V-16 sat up so that Charlotte was straddling her lap and kissed her deeply while tugging sharply on her hair and massaging her breasts.

Charlotte nearly saw stars when, several moments later, she shrieked and gushed all over the taller girl's cunt. V-16 smirked softly, her eyes rolling up slightly, as she felt herself be filled with tentacle fluid, squirting with a loud moan on the appendage in response. She reached down, coated her fingers in the warm fluid, and made Charlotte lick it off until there was almost nothing left.

Behind Charlotte, a panel opened up, revealing a shining, neon green exit sign. "Go on…but you better hope that I don't catch you again." Whispered V-16. "Next time I might choke you with my rosary until you're praying my name, Charlie."


End file.
